You Belong With Me HikaKao One Shot
by PrettyAmethystPrincess
Summary: This is in Kaoru's point of view. He is jealous of Haruhi. And doesnt like seeing his brother with her! Will Kaoru finally tell his brother how he truely feels! read the story and find out! Sorry, I suck at summaries.. . ;;


**Hey guys!!! PrettyAmethystPrincess here, bringing you my first ever HikaKao one-shot! This one-shot is based on Taylor Swift's song – "You Belong With Me". I hope you all enjoy it! R&R!**

**Disclaimer – I absolutely do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club! Even though I wish like crazy that I did! I also do not own the song, it belongs to Taylor Swift! Well, that's all! So read on!**

"**You Belong With Me"**

**HikaKao One-shot!**

_**A Lyric Based Story**_

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do**_

"No, Haruhi! I-I didn't mean it like that!" Hikaru apologized quickly into his cell phone.

Mumble, mumble.

Kaoru's attention was torn away from his math homework, and was now directed towards his older twin. He remained quite, not saying anything.

"No, Haru—" He was cut off short by Haruhi hanging up on him.

He sighed, now annoyed. He snapped his cell phone shut, and throw it angrily onto the bed they shared. It wasn't long before he was irritated; pacing around the room.

Kaoru remained silent for a few moments more before finally speaking. "Eh, what was that all about?" He asked staring up at his brother.

Hikaru stopped his pacing, and turned to look at his younger twin. "Well, apparently I said something out of the way to her!" He practically yelled. Kaoru winced.

"Err. . . Well, what did you say?" He asked quietly.

"Argh, all I did was tell her a joke, and she took it the wrong way!" He said frustrated.

Hikaru, stormed over to the bed, and collapsed onto it, grasping the phone in his hand, opening it, and began deleting all of the pictures of Haruhi and himself together.

Kaoru watched this, before finally standing up and walking over to the bed, sitting next to his brother. "Hikaru," He placed his hand lightly onto his brother's. "I like your jokes. . ."

Hikaru turned and looked at his brother. "Thanks, Kaoru. . ." It wasn't long before arms clung around bodies. They hugged.

_**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**_

Kaoru had _just _finished his homework. Hikaru was over at Haruhi's studying with her. Kaoru couldn't stand it. Normally he wasn't the one to get jealous, but. . . This was his brother! He couldn't just sit back and act like every thing was the way it had always been!

He closed his Science book, and put it away, before walking over and grabbing Hikaru's headphones and mp3 player. He put the headphones on his head, and turned the mp3 player on. Rock blasted from them. He smirked. Haruhi _hated _this kind of music.

However, even though he was trying to forget about the whole Hikaru dating Haruhi thing, he couldn't! He couldn't help to think that she'd never know everything about his brother. She wasn't there. She didn't know anything about their past. . .

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time**_

"H-Haruhi? What are you wearing?!" Both twins exclaimed, wide-eyed.

Haruhi simply gave them an irritated look. "Tamaki, made me put this thing on." She mumbled.

Hikaru smirked. Kaoru looked over at his smirking brother. What was so cool about miniskirts anyway? T-shirts were just as satisfying! The younger twin glanced down at his plain black and purple shirt. What was wrong with the way _he _looked?

"Oh? And why did he make you wearing something like this?" Hikaru asked, circling the brunette eyeing her up and down.

Haruhi smacked him. "It's because of that stupid new theme," She replied. "Ch-Cheerleading. . ." She spat out the word as if it were poison.

"Oh c'mon Haruhi, it isn't _that_ bad. . ." Hikaru replied, finally stopping the circling around her.

She sighed. "Whatever, let's just go already, I don't feel like hearing Tamaki's voice when he finds out that we're late. . ." She turned and walked away, Hikaru falling into step beside her.

Kaoru quietly sighed to himself, before trailing slowly behind. He wondered if they'd even notice if he was gone.

--

Kaoru didn't feel like participating in the foolish theme today, so he sat out on the bleachers with the other students. The whole time the show went on, he stared at Hikaru. Hoping. . . _Praying_ that he'd finally realize that Haruhi wasn't right for him, and he, yes _Kaoru, _was the perfect match for him. After all, Kaoru had always been with Hikaru, he had always been there _for _Hikaru, why couldn't Hikaru see that?

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
**__**You Belong With Me**__**  
You belong with me**_

"Just shut-up Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled. "Quit trying to act like you understand me!"

Kaoru just stood there for a moment, completely and utterly shocked at what his brother had just said. "Hi-Hikaru. . ." He mumbled, at a loss for words.

"Just shut-up and leave me and _Haruhi_, alone!" He snapped back quickly. And with that the older twin stormed out of the room. Where was e going? Mostly likely over to Haruhi's house. . .

Kaoru just stood there dumbfounded. "Oh Hikaru," He mumbled, trudging over to the bed, and plopping himself down onto the soft sheets. "If only you knew. . ." He mumbled. _'You belong with me. . .'_

_**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?**_

It had been a few weeks after the twins little fight and they were now walking down one of the very busy streets in town. Surprisingly for once Haruhi wasn't with them.

Kaoru still couldn't believe that Hikaru hadn't asked her to come, or for the fact the older twin was wearing some old worn out looking jeans. Hikaru said that he'd never be caught dead in those pants! Oh well, stranger things have happened. . .

"Hey, Kaoru, I'll go and get us some ice cream, you go and snag that park bench before some else does! Oh but first, what flavor ice cream do you want?" The older twin asked, glancing back at his brother.

"Vanilla!" Kaoru called back, before quickly walking over to the bench and sitting down on it. As he sat there, he couldn't help but to laugh. He couldn't believe how easy it was for him to finally get Hikaru alone with just him! NO Haruhi.

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**_

Hikaru returned with two ice cream cones in his hands. One was vanilla and the other, strawberry. Kaoru patted the spot next to him, gesturing for his brother to sit down. Hikaru did, and handed his brother the vanilla ice cream that he wanted.

"Thanks." He said, grabbing it, and taking a bite of it. However, some of it got on his upper lip, almost looking like a white mustache. Hikaru noticed.

"Kaoru," He laughed. "I didn't know that you grew a mustache!" He laughed some more.

Kaoru glanced over at his brother, a smile shone on his lips. Oh, how he had long awaited for his brother to smile. . .

"Oh, uh oops!" Kaoru said, finally noticing the ice cream on his lip. "I guess I didn't notice. . ." Kaoru said looking over at his mirror image.

"Ha ha, you looked so funny!" Hikaru laughed some more, before finally letting his laughter die down some.

Kaoru could feel his cheeks warming in embarrassment. "Hikaru!" He cried, trying to cover his face. "Stop it, you're embarrassing me!"

Hikaru snickered. "Okay, okay! Sorry!" He said, covering his mouth trying to silence his snickers.

Kaoru finally stopped hiding his face, his blush had finally vanished. "Thanks," He said with a smile, of which Hikaru only returned. "Eh, why didn't you bring Haruhi with you this time?" He questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

Hikaru had completely stopped his laughing at this point, and it wasn't long before he replied. "Oh, c'mon Kaoru! You know me! Hanging out with Haruhi is fun and all but, I just need a break!" He shrugged.

"Oh, Hikaru what are—" Kaoru started but cut himself off. He couldn't ask him why he was with a girl like Haruhi!

Hikaru quirked an auburn eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Uh, a-are you almost finished?" He asked. "W-with your ice cream that is!" Quick save!

"Err, yeah I guess. . ." Hikaru glanced down at his half eaten ice cream.

"Me too," Kaoru replied, even though he really wasn't even close.

_**She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole**_** time**

"Ooo, Haruhi! You look so cute!!!" Came a squeal from none other than Tamaki.

Haruhi gave him a look and he shut-up. "Oh whatever senpai, you're the one who made me wear these stupid heels, and this irritating, itchy dress!" She complained.

"Oh, come on, Haruhi! You look super cute!" Hikaru said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Isn't that right, Kaoru?" He said nudging his brother.

"Huh? oh, um.. Y-yeah!" Kaoru said quickly, with a sweatdrop. Hikaru gave him an odd look but decided not to say anything.

"See?" He spoke up. "Even _Kaoru_ thinks you look cute!!" He added with a grin.

Kaoru simply crossed his arms but kept his emotions well hidden. _'What do you mean, "Even Kaoru"?'_ The younger twin thought bitterly.

Was there something shockingly amazing about his opinion? No, I think not.

Haruhi simply sighed and a shawdow loomed over her light brown eyes. "You guys and your stupid cosplay ideas..." She mumbled clenching her fists.

Hikaru ignored her irritated form and slung an arm over her shoulder. "Oh c'mon Haruhi! Dont be like that!" He begged giving her puppy-dog eyes.

Haruhi sighed once more. "Fine.." She mumbled in defeat. Why should she bother to put up a fight in it was obvious that she'd never win?

"Good, glad to see that you arent bitter with me..." Hikaru murmered leaning in for a kiss. Well, that is, until Kaoru interrupted them.

"Ehem, guys?" He spoke up. The two stopped and looked over at him.

"What?!" Hikaru growled obviously irritated about not being able to kiss his girlfriend.

"N-Nothing.. L-Let's just go.." Kaoru mumbled, a shawdow falling over his face, and he quickly walked ahead.

Haruhi gave Hikaru a questioning look, and the twin simply shrugged and it wasnt long before they followed after him.

Tamaki who was obviously forgotten, stood there dumfounded. Did those two actually try to _KISS_ each other?! Oh well, they wouldnt last, Tamaki was sure of it.

"E-eh, hey you guys!!!" He called after them. "WAIT FOR MEEE!!!" He wailed, before taking off after them.

While walking ahead, Kaoru hid the tears forming in his eyes, and could help but to daydream about it just being Hikaru and himself. Haruhi wasnt fit for Hikaru!! She wasnt!!! He grumbled coldly and continued walking his quick pace continueing to leave the others in the dust.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me**_

Hikaru noticed that his brother had been acting strange lately, and something needed to be done. So he waited for Kaoru to finish showering, then he'd confront him. It wasnt long before Hikaru heard the water turn off, and the glass shower door slide open. Kaoru was finally finished showering. Eh.. Okay, so in a few a few seconds Kaoru will be entering the room, and what was the older twin supposed to do then?! Oh well, he decided to just wait until Kaoru was dressed, then he'd talk to him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kaoru asked his twin as he sat down next to him, now fully clothed. Far better than when he was half-naked, with only a towel lung around his waste. Oh, just the thought of that sent Hikaru into a cold sweat.

"Eh, okay, Kaoru I want to know.." He started glancing over at his brother, who simpley nodded for him to continue. "Well, why did you always get upset when Haruhi act like a couple, and hang out with each other?" The older finsihed turning his full attention over to his brother.

Kaoru's golden eyes grew wide. He had been completely caught off guard by his brother's question and broke into a cold sweat. His hands and forehead suddenly clammy, and his heart started beating a thousand miles per second.

"Er, w-well.. I uh.. I.." He stumbled on his words. He just couldnt bring himself to say it! It felt like there was a huge lump in his throat, and he couldnt speak!

Hikaru gave his brother a weird look. "Kaoru?" He asked after a few seconds. "You.. What...?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

Kaoru took a deep breath and gulped. "W-well... I.. I.. L--" He started but was cut off by there mother calling for them. Thank goodness!!!

"Coming mom!" Kaoru called back and darted for the door before Hikaru could say otherwise.

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**_

"Hiiikaruuuu~!!" Kaoru called to his brother waiting outside of the bedroom door. "Let's go! We're gonna be late for school!" He sighed.

"Coming, coming!!!" Hikaru called back, and it wasnt long before the door opened and out stepped his brother.

Kaoru smiled, as he looked at his brother.

"Heh, now c'mon, I dont wanna keep Haruhi waiting!" Hikaru said with a huge grin.

Kaoru's smile soon faultered. "Okay.." He mumbled, with an almost unaudiable sigh.

Hikaru hadnt noticed, and grabbed his brother's wrist before yanking him down the hall.

_'I dont want to keep __**Haruhi**__ waiting...' ..._

_'I dont want to keep __**Kaoru**__ waiting...' ..._

_**Oh,  
I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong  
I think I know it's with me...**_

When they got to school, Hikaru and Haruhi's constant flirting never stopped, and Kaoru just sat there, day dreaming while he waited for class to begin.

He remembered all the times when he and Hikaru would sneak out of the house, and go riding around with one of their parents' cars.

He remembered the time when Hikaru had scraped his knee and tears had filled his eyes, just about to cry. Of course being the brother Kaoru was, he couldnt just sit there and watch his brother cry, so he did the only thing he could do. He joked around and it wasnt long before his brother was in a fit of giggles.

He remembered the time when Hikaru was wanted to see how well the two twins knew each other. Just another one of his silly games, but fun none the less. Hikaru had asked him to name all of the songs on his ipod, his _favorite_ songs, and of course Kaoru got them all correct.

He remembered the time when the two had vowed never to leave each other's side no matter what. It was just a childish promise, and Kaoru knew it would probably never last, but no matter how many times he told himself that, he held onto that promise, and still hasnt forgotten it. Hikaru said that they belonged together, they were TWINS! Twins always belong together no matter what! Even if some newcomer comes and tries to separate them!

Finally the giggling and laughter had ceased as the bell ringed, and class began.

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me**_

Kaoru couldnt pay attention in class again. The reason being because of those two love birds. With the constant note passing, and the giggles, and the _"Kaoru, pass this to Haruhi/Hikaru."_ It drove him crazy! He couldnt even tell you what the class was about after all that! Kaoru just happened to open the note and peak inside of it. It read:

_"It's funny how get each other so much..." - Haruhi_

**"Yep. We understand each other in a way that no one else can..." -Hikaru**

Kaoru didnt even bother on reading the rest. They didnt understand each other! They were nothing but empty words! Kaoru _understood_ the two perfectly!

And he new that one thing as for sure! Haruhi definatly did NOT belong with Hikaru! HE DID!!

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me**_

Later that night, Kaoru decided that he HAD to tell Hikaru how he felt! He couldnt live like this much longer!!

So he just sat there on the bed waiting for his brother to walk out of the bathroom. It wasnt long before he did, and he was already fully clothed, which was surprising...

Hikaru smiled at his brother and sat next to him.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" He questioned before raising an eyebrow.

Kaoru looked over at him. It was now or never.

"Um, Hikaru you dont.. I mean, well.. You dont actually _like _Haruhi do you?" He mumbled almost unaudibly.

He looked over at his brother. Hikaru looked appauled. "What?!" He glowered.

"I-I mean, i-it's just that.. Well, I--" Kaoru mumbled twitling his fingers.

"Just spit it out already!!" Hikaru commanded. He was sick of his brother always cut his sentances short.

Kaoru inhailed deeply. "Okay... I'm just gonna come stright out and say this..." He exhailed.

Hikaru gave him a questioning look.

"I love you.."

Hikaru stared at his brother for a moment before chuckling a bit. "Well of course you love me!" He replied.

"I'm your brother for crying out loud!" He added. "Of course we love each other!"

Kaoru stared down at his feet once more. "W-well..."

"What?" Hikaru asked, before actually realizing that his brother actually was IN LOVE with him.

His eyes widened, and his mouth dropped. "Kaoru I..." He was at a loss for words.

Kaoru looked back up at him. "I-I'm sorry, Hikaru! I-I know it's wrong, but I--" Kaoru was in total shock, when their lips collided, cutting him off.

Hikaru kissed him. Hikaru was KISSING him!

Kaoru didnt even have time to react before, feeling their lips part.

"Kaoru.. I.." Hikaru started. "..Love you too.."

_**You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?**_

A yawn escaped the younger twins lips as he was now nuggled up close to his mirror image.

"Hikaru.. How are you going to explain this to Haruhi?" The younger twin asked looking up at his brother.

Hikaru simply chuckled. "Dont worry, I'll figure out some way to break it to her gently..."

Kaoru chuckled as well. "Do you really love me, Hikaru?" He asked.

"Yes, very much."

"Do you really mean it?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. I love you too."

And with that, Kaoru leaned his head up, and placed a light kiss on his brother's lips.


End file.
